


I just want to be your man

by AxiaAndhisMac



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxiaAndhisMac/pseuds/AxiaAndhisMac





	

I Just Want to Be Your Man  
大土豆和小番茄的爱情故事。  
基尔伯特的心情糟糕极了。他现在想揪着自己的头发把自己从窗户上甩出去。他不知道为什么，自己老是会爱错人。  
在过去的十年里，他几乎把一切都花在了伊丽莎白身上，那时候他几乎发狂的爱着那个匈牙利女人，但是她最后跟别人结了婚。他甚至有一段时间还爱过伊万布拉金斯基——那个高大的斯拉夫人。但是伴随着两次恋情——姑且称呼之为恋情的话——都破灭了，基尔伯特觉得自己果然一个人比较好。  
但是当他发现自己喜欢上罗维诺时，他忽然觉得自己有些悲哀。罗维诺是最好朋友之一安东尼奥的男朋友。  
第一次见罗维诺的记忆已经不可考，大概依稀记得他们有一阵子恶友例行的周五单身夜安东尼奥缺席了，然后接着就带来了那个爱噘嘴的有一根奇怪呆毛的男孩子，安东尼奥极其宠他。再然后安东尼奥几乎不跟他们出去high了，紧接着弗朗西斯也终于追到了亚瑟柯克兰，于是恶友就只有他一个人了。  
基尔伯特照常的周五去酒吧，却几乎没什么心情的喝着闷酒。他不止一次对自己大吼，本大爷一个人也可以很开心！  
后来他发现了路德维希的意大利小男朋友是罗维诺的弟弟，于是总算有点点的交集。路德维希总是会邀请费里西安诺来家里，费里西安诺同时也会拉着罗维诺来。  
罗维诺异常的讨厌贝什米特兄弟，甚至会直接叫他们土豆混蛋，路德维希对此已经习以为常，揉着太阳穴被费里西安诺拉走，于是巨大的房子里就只剩下基尔伯特和罗维诺两个人。  
基尔伯特看着他，罗维诺也瞪回去。  
“要喝啤酒么？”基尔伯特打破尴尬。

一开始基尔伯特是没有意识他有这样的感情的。他一直在想自己是什么时候喜欢上这个男孩子的。最后得出的结论是在伊丽莎白结婚的时候。  
伊丽莎白给了他结婚请柬，她终于和梦中情人结婚了，露出了一种甜蜜笑容。基尔伯特看着她，然后向她告了白。伊丽莎白一开始异常震惊，然后脸色开始发白，尴尬的笑了，“基尔伯特…”  
“我开玩笑的，伊莎，我开玩笑的，”基尔伯特打断她，笑了起来，他知道这个笑没有了往日的帅气，从伊莎的表情就可以看出来了。  
最后伊丽莎白跟他说，一定要来啊，基尔伯特点头说，我会的。  
然后，然后基尔伯特就进了酒吧，而且他错过了伊丽莎白的婚礼。他已经舍弃了啤酒开始和伏特加，趴在吧台上想估计伊丽莎白在宣誓词了吧，一脸幸福的样子戴上婚戒把自己交出去。  
可恶啊，到底是什么时候，那个奥地利的混蛋把自己守了这么久的女孩子一下子偷走了？他甚至开始有点神志不清，他一边倒着酒然后心里默念着伊万这么会喜欢喝这种酒。  
突然感觉到有人在推他，然后也听不出对方在说些什么，他转头就看见好多小费里在他旁边转，他突然咧开嘴笑，然后脸上就被揍了一拳，然后才认出来，这是罗维诺。  
罗维诺皱着眉头看着他，一脸嫌弃的样子，“喂，混蛋，你在这里干嘛？”  
“是你啊，小费里的哥哥，”基尔伯特迷糊的喊了一句，然后甩了甩手上的酒杯，里面伏特加泼了罗维诺一身。然后他就晕了。  
他好像睡了很久，头一直撕裂般的痛，模糊的感觉到有一双手轻轻的抚摸着他的额头，他的第一反应是伊莎，因为记得以前他发烧时伊丽莎白就是这样给他试试温度，但是这双手却没有那么柔软，然后听见水声，他才睁开眼睛，看见罗维诺在旁边拧着毛巾放在他额头上。  
看见基尔伯特睁开眼睛，罗维诺立刻松手，然后脸有点发红，。湿毛巾就这样直接落在基尔伯特的眼睛上，他痛呼一声。  
然后抓起毛巾，再看见罗维诺时，他大概能够明白，安东尼奥为什么那么纵容罗维诺了。  
“既然醒了就给我滚出去。”罗维诺说。  
基尔伯特翻了个身背对着他，然后盖紧被子。罗维诺站在他背后骂了句混蛋之类的就走出去了。基尔伯特大概又睡了很久，才起床，放床边的外套里掏出手机看见了许多未接电话，有路德维希的，伊丽莎白的短息，还有一条安东尼奥的。  
他先是打给路德维希说自己没事，然后发了短息给她，替婚礼缺席的事情道歉，并找了一个极其蹩脚的借口，伊丽莎白当然也能明白，于是也没多问。安东尼奥的则是请他照顾一下罗维诺，他出差了估计有大半年不会回来。  
他才知道罗维诺和安东尼奥吵了架。这估计也能解释为什么罗维诺出现在酒吧里。这其实也没什么奇怪的，安东尼奥是个记者，本就聚少离多了，但是这次他去的地方是中东，那边还在打仗，罗维诺让他别去，但是安东尼奥却有着一种愚蠢地慈悲心和冒险精神，然后他就走了，心里又放心不下，就拜托了好朋友。  
基尔伯特走出房间，看见罗维诺一个人低头玩手机，他一下子跳到他旁边，吓了罗维诺一跳，他猛地抬起头，呆毛好像还卷了卷，基尔伯特觉得十分的神奇于是就动手摸了摸，结果刚一碰到，罗维诺就狠狠的踢了他一脚。  
他脸有点红，戒备的站的远远地看着基尔伯特，然后立马就喊，“你他妈给我滚出去！”  
“喂，反应不用这么大吧？一点也不帅气。”基尔伯特坐在旁边，似乎懒得起身。  
罗维诺却再重复了一遍，“滚出去！”  
基尔伯特却像是置若罔闻，他对罗维诺提议，“去酒吧吗？我请你喝酒？”  
罗维诺突然冷笑起来，“你不怕胃穿孔么，混蛋？”  
基尔伯特似乎有点得意的笑了，“本大爷可是喝啤酒长大的。”  
然后凑近他，“去吧，那里的啤酒超好喝！去吧，去吧，呐？”  
“不去，还有，赶紧走。”  
“去吧？本大爷请客哦，走吧！”  
“……”  
那天晚上他们去了，还喝的大醉。然后勾肩搭背的走在街上，估计都没有意识了，罗维诺大喊着“安东尼奥你个混蛋”“安东尼奥你什么时候回来”之类的，基尔伯特则是一直唱歌，由于当时是大半夜了，他们声音都很大，吵醒了旁边的住户，于是报了警，他们两个就被拘留了。  
第二天路德维希和费里西安诺去保释他们时，罗维诺几乎都不想跟基尔伯特说话，他的头痛的要死，看见路德维希就更烦躁了，于是扑在费里西安诺身上说了一句回家，然后瓦尔加斯兄弟就先走了。路德维希看着旁边的哥哥，揉了揉太阳穴，然而基尔伯特表示这种经历太帅了。

后来罗维诺接了安东尼奥走后的第一通电话，安东尼奥一直跟他叮嘱，让他注意安全别生病了按时吃饭等等的日常琐事，并且反复的表达他对罗维诺的想念，却只字不提关于他的工作的事情，他在叙利亚首都大马士革，处于战场中心，罗维诺几乎天天都关注着那边的新闻，他提心吊胆，在电话里，他只是长长的沉默，听着安东尼奥好不容易挤出来的时间来跟他讲电话，然后最后都以突然来的采访而挂了电话为结尾，罗维诺终于在那最后几秒的时间里把他最想说的话说出来。  
“注意安全，还有…早点回来。”  
然后他听到了安东尼奥的笑声，“我会的。”  
费里西安诺一如往常的拖着他去路德维希家里，却每次都把他丢在一边跑去厨房跟那个土豆混蛋秀恩爱。罗维诺坐在一边，然后基尔伯特就提议玩游戏，于是他们从街霸玩到拳皇再到极品飞车甚至是台球，几乎各种游戏，无一都是罗维诺的失败。  
基尔伯特就开始嘲笑他，诸如“这可是男人的战场啊”“你一点都不帅气”之类的。  
然后罗维诺就立刻把手柄甩在他身上，转身就走了。  
他们也经常聊天，虽然都是关于安东尼奥的，罗维诺会经常问他一些以前的安东尼奥到底有多蠢等等，基尔伯特看着这他脸红着带着求知欲的亮晶晶的眼睛，突然有些嫉妒他那远在大马士革的朋友。他看着罗维诺，喉咙开始发干，他不自在的咳嗽一声，然后开始讲他们恶友以前的蠢事，比如弗朗西斯无数次对亚瑟柯克兰求爱都被花式拒绝，比如安东尼奥有一次喝醉了把太空椒当成番茄连续吃了好几个，或者他自己曾经去酒吧里兼职一份唱歌的工作，结果被解雇不说还同时连被好几家拒绝了，比如他们去北非时被土著人追着跑或是被困在阿尔卑斯山然后被一个美国小伙子救了等等。  
他看见罗维诺笑着说他们蠢。他看见罗维诺弯着眼睛，嘴角小小的酒窝，那一瞬间基尔伯特心跳几乎停了。他盯着罗维诺呆呆的出神，知道好久才被罗维诺唤回意识，他看着他，突然就不说话了，然后他们陷入了沉默，直到费里西安诺叫他们吃饭才打破僵局。  
为什么!为什么!为什么!为什么!为什么！！  
为什么他总是爱错人！基尔伯特使劲的扯着他的头发，在床上翻滚。他盯着天花板上的细碎的阴影，听着风吹着外面的枝丫，想起了罗维诺今天裹的番茄花边的围巾才意识到已经十一月了。大概是心里过得太温暖了才让他忘记了严寒的残酷，基尔伯特否认与拒绝那种感情，对罗维诺的感情，他觉得这是一种羞耻，乘人之危的羞耻，这不符合他的一贯帅气的作风，况且，这种感情好像也太重了，他一个人沉受不起。  
又一个周末，罗维诺坐在贝什米特家的客厅里与基尔伯特切磋拳皇，电视里放着国际新闻，从美国大选突然跳到了中东地区，罗维诺立刻分神了，然后就被KO了。基尔伯特也听着那条新闻，里面说叙利亚大马士革遭IS突然爆炸袭击，死伤过百人……然后罗维诺突然紧张的站起来，跑到沙发那边拿起手机就开始打电话，他的眉头使劲的皱起来，拨通之后响了六七声才有人接。  
“安东尼奥！”罗维诺喊了一声，基尔伯特坐在一边看着罗维诺打电话，手里还不安的揪着衣服下摆，他突然开始难受，于是站起来去了卫生间。他在那边站了好一阵子，才走出去，看见罗维诺坐在地板上拿着游戏手柄，抬头问他，“还玩么？”  
“安东尼奥没事吧？”基尔伯特却问。  
“他没事，好得很。”罗维诺说。低着头把玩着手柄。

基尔伯特后来给安东尼奥打了电话，他装作轻松的样子，问，“嘿安东尼奥，最近过得怎么样啊？”  
然后他们闲聊了一些关于生活的琐事，然后基尔伯特才开口，“那你打算什么时候回来？”  
安东尼奥也说不出确切的日期，然后他突然开始问基尔伯特，“呐，最近有没有看到罗维诺？”  
“嗯，”基尔伯特回答了一声，“他跟小费里经常来做客。”  
“他过得好么？我总觉得跟他打电话他都不太可开心，还是生病了？”  
基尔伯特陷入了沉思，然后许久才回答，“他过得不好，很不好。所以你这家伙快点回来吧！”  
那边沉默了很久，然后才听到安东尼奥的声音，“谢谢你，基尔伯特。”

基尔伯特越来越不安，看着罗维诺时常发呆，罗维诺的眉头几乎都没有平过，甚至黑眼圈都开始浓重起来，基尔伯特时常去跟他讲话，希望他能够开心一点。  
后来，后来，他们还是坐在贝什米特家里的客厅，路德维希和费里西安诺还在厨房里忙碌，罗维诺的手机响起来，他看了一下来电人，突然激动起来，他握着手机，基尔伯特几乎可以看到他发白的指节。他接起来。  
不用猜都知道那是安东尼奥。  
他看着罗维诺的眉头从皱起来到放平然后弯弯的，他突然笑起来了，“真的？”他的声音都上扬了，带着极度的惊喜与欢乐，几乎合不拢嘴。  
“什么时候？”罗维诺已经笑起来了。  
基尔伯特听不到电话那边的声音，但是几乎可以猜到内容。然后又听见罗维诺迅速否认，“我才没有笑，而且我一点也没有高兴。”  
基尔伯特看着他的样子，终于笑出来了，罗维诺太可爱了，真的非常非常可爱，可爱得让他开始嫉妒电话那头的人，可爱得让他心里发酸。  
罗维诺瞪了基尔伯特一眼，但是那已经没有平日里的气势了，他已经完全的沉溺于巨大的喜悦里，这让他的阴郁一扫而光，甚至屏除了往日的帅气，他的眉毛弯弯的，俏皮得不行，嘴唇却像盛开的玫瑰，带着若有若无的柔软与香气。  
这一切让基尔伯特嫉妒得不行，因为这一切的美丽不是为他而绽放。  
一阵风吹进来，才终于提醒他，十二月里的隆冬严寒，他只能一个人。  
后来的时间，罗维诺都极其的高兴，虽然他仍然像平日里皱着眉，嘴里否认，所有人都能看出来他的容光焕发，在圣诞节的时候，他甚至亲自下厨给基尔伯特做了一个蛋糕。  
圣诞节还是在贝什米特家里过的，只是邀请了许多人，路德维希和费里西安诺邀请了他们的朋友菊，海格力斯，基尔伯特邀请了弗朗西斯和亚瑟柯克兰，伊万是和阿尔弗雷德一起来的，还有伊丽莎白和罗德里赫，还有来自东方的朋友耀。大厅那边很热闹。  
然后不知怎么的，说到了料理，亚瑟突然就想进厨房，然后许多人就拉着他转移他的视线。罗维诺却进去了，那里只有费里西安诺、菊和耀，罗维诺找了一个地方开始动手，但是缺乏材料，这个蛋糕并么有多精致。  
基尔伯特找了罗维诺一圈终于在厨房找到他了，看着罗维诺对着一个用盒子装好的蛋糕发呆，他拍了他一下，罗维诺吓了一跳，看清楚是他就开始骂他混蛋。  
基尔伯特看着那个蛋糕，然后问，“这是什么？圣诞礼物？”  
罗维诺立刻把那个盒子抓在手上，然后往后退了几步，基尔伯特看着他的脸慢慢的涨红，然后把那个盒子推在基尔伯特的胸口。  
基尔伯特拿着那个盒子，看了许久才慢慢把视线转向罗维诺脸上，他甚至有一点不自信，还有一点莫名的激动，他甚至感受到自己的脸都发红，他看着罗维诺，“这是给我的？”  
“圣诞礼物。”罗维诺说，然后转过头，“谢…谢谢你这么久以来的照顾。”  
基尔伯特看着他，突然觉得自己要完蛋，自己已经挣脱不开了，他克制不住自己，然后就在这时，在厨房里，在十二月的隆冬，在安东尼奥回归之际，他克制不了自己的情绪，张开他的双臂，紧紧的将罗维诺抱住，把他裹在自己的怀里，那种力气甚至让罗维诺感受到被勒得发痛，基尔伯特把下巴抵在他的头顶，“罗维诺，谢谢你，罗维诺…”他的声音有些许颤抖，更像是一种被拯救的感激，或者是更加激烈汹涌的情绪，他闭着眼，嘴里不停的默念着…然后被罗维诺猛地推开，他一下如梦觉醒，看着罗维诺的脸因愤怒和惊惧涨红，他触到了他的眼神，基尔伯特一下子就被丢入了十二月的寒风中。  
他张嘴,“抱歉。”却发不出声音，然后看着罗维诺，罗维诺没有多的表情，只是对他说了一句，“圣诞快乐。”

安东尼奥的归来的日子越来越近，罗维诺还是像以前那样去贝什米特家里做客，却有掩不住的急迫与兴奋。直到最后的两天，罗维诺开始忙起来，他为了给安东尼奥一个惊喜，开始布置家里，费里西安诺还提出了帮忙，还叫上了路德维希，或许是因为心情好，罗维诺甚至都没怎么去找路德维希的茬。  
罗维诺做了一个蛋糕，他用番茄点缀着奶油，基尔伯特简直不敢想象那个味道，突然对安东尼奥和罗维诺这样无可救药的番茄控有一种敬畏之心。  
那天，罗维诺在家等着，他的手都有点发抖，因为没吃早餐还有点轻微的胃痛。他一直坐在沙发上让自己平静一点，基尔伯特坐在另一边，他旁边的弗朗西斯却开始打趣他罗维诺，但是他几乎无视了那个胡子混蛋。  
那天他们等了很久，罗维诺才接到了电话。  
不是来自安东尼奥的。来自他们报社的总编辑。  
听完对方的话他的脸色迅速发白，然后失去了呼吸。罗维诺从倒在地上，坐在他边上的基尔伯特立刻把他抱起来，“怎么了？罗维诺？”  
但是他已经晕过去了，没了知觉。  
罗维诺在医院醒过来的时候，就看见纯白的天花板，他转头，看见费里西安诺坐在他旁边，另一边坐着基尔伯特，法兰西斯在走廊里讲电话。他转头问费里西安诺，“安东尼奥回来了吗？”  
费里西安诺张了张嘴，最后也只喊了一句，“哥哥…”  
他转过头看基尔伯特，基尔伯特只是看着他，猩红的眸子里一片惨淡，然后摇摇头。  
“怎么可能？怎么可能呢，那个混蛋他说了他今天要回来的，为什么不回来了？他为什么不会来了！他这样对得起谁？!那个混蛋！混蛋！”然后泪水就一直从他的眼眶里溢出来，几乎要把一辈子的泪水全部流光，他绝望的盯着天花板，世界变了纯粹的白。  
基尔伯特看着昨晚新下的雪，觉得今年的冬天真的是太冷了。

弗朗西斯将黑色的领带仔细的打成一个漂亮的温莎结，穿上了黑色的西装，用纱带把头发束在后面。他已经很久没有这么正式的穿西装了。  
亚瑟在外面等他，还拿着一把黑伞。外面还飘着雪，让这个世界突然看起来残酷而尖锐。连呼吸都不顺畅。他去便利店买了一包香烟，看见店员翻看今日的报纸。  
战地英雄——西班牙裔记者为救受伤女童葬身炮火  
弗朗西斯突然开始剧烈的咳嗽起来，他走出去点了一支烟，然后上了车。  
安东尼奥的葬礼办的简陋，罗维诺几乎要倒下去，他已经有四天没有吃过东西了，他的脸苍白，像雪一样，把身体裹在黑色的大衣里，他几乎是一具行尸走肉，站在安东尼奥的墓碑前，基尔伯特看着他，灰色的石碑，照片上安东尼奥的笑脸，和罗维诺，雪地里，纯粹的黑白灰，绝望又死寂。  
没有人说话。  
基尔伯特和弗朗西斯却红了眼眶。他们没有哭，只是静静的站着，他们的朋友善良又乐观开朗，笑起来像太阳，深情有责任感，傻，傻的不可救药，但是他确实是个正义的，勇敢的混蛋！  
罗维诺死死的咬着嘴唇，直到最后时，他终于往后倒，他看到移动的天空，还有伊万手里的向日葵，他触碰到了温暖，温暖的安东尼奥，他喃喃，“东尼...你回来啦。”  
之后罗维诺在医院里躺了七天，直到第八天才开始清醒。  
看着坐在旁边的费里西安诺和基尔伯特，他一直没有说话然后又睡过去了。之后几天他一直闭着嘴，眼睛呆呆的看着窗外。医生说他可能有点轻度抑郁，需要跟他沟通，让他尽量说话。  
这经常是费里西安诺的工作，但是费里西安诺忙不过来，就由基尔伯特代劳了。  
基尔伯特早早的去花店买了一株向日葵，回到病房时罗维诺坐在床上，呆呆的，双目无神。  
基尔伯特拿着那株向日葵在他眼前晃了晃，才引起他的注意。基尔伯特说，“这是向日葵，伊万那家伙让我买的。”  
“你知道向日葵是产于哪里的么？”  
罗维诺摇头。  
“是美洲，不过在大航海时期被西/班/牙引进了欧洲。”  
罗维诺的眼睛突然睁大了。  
基尔伯特继续说，“不过被俄罗斯人当做宝一样。”然后他举了举手里的花，对着罗维诺，“不过这花虽然长得不好看，但是意外的帅气啊，你觉得呢？”  
罗维诺点点头。  
基尔伯特然后就开始讲他敬佩的腓特烈大帝，讲他如何将西/里/西/亚从奥/地/利那里抢过来，如何抵御沙/俄，法/国和奥/地/利并将普/鲁/士发展成为一方大国。罗维诺只是在旁边听着，静静的。  
后来基尔伯特出去打水，他没去多久，回来时却看见罗维诺靠着窗台，打开窗户。他以为他要透透气，但是却发现他准备爬上去，有那么一瞬间，基尔伯特的全身血液停止流动，他冲过去把罗维诺拉开，他看着他，“你要干什么？”才发现他的声音都开始颤抖，冷汗从手心里冒出来。  
罗维诺只是看着外面新出的太阳，被薄薄的云挡住了，几乎感受不到光热。  
基尔伯特突然怕得要死，他紧紧的抓住罗维诺，“你想去死么？你以为安东尼奥会喜欢你这样？”  
提到安东尼奥罗维诺突然就认真的看着他。  
“那这样做有想过费里西安诺么？除了安东尼奥你就看不见别人了么？你不能做点有意义的事情？呐，那请你大发慈悲，救一救我好吗？”  
罗维诺想说点什么，却发现久了不说话，已经发发不出声，只得徒劳的张合嘴唇。基尔伯特只是轻轻的抱着他，然后拍他的肩膀，然后他听见了哭声。

后来罗维诺消失了一个月。费里西安诺说他把自己锁在了房间里。后来接到了费里的电话，罗维诺不见了。基尔伯特几乎听到了费里西安诺带着哭腔。  
他和路德维希也开始找。当翻遍这座城市的时候，基尔伯特在酒吧里看见罗维诺。他正和一个女孩子在跳舞，身体几乎快缠在一起了。他知道罗维诺已经烂醉了，因为他的眼神已经失去了焦距，下意识的扭动身体。  
他把他从舞池里拉出来直接拖到洗手间，然后直接把他的头按在水龙头下面开了水。罗维诺一下子就清醒了。他恼怒的看着基尔伯特，“你他妈干什么！”  
基尔伯特不说话。  
罗维诺干脆不理他，直接往外走。但是被抓住了手臂，他挣脱不开，于是瞪着基尔伯特，“你到底想干什么！”  
“别折磨你自己了，罗维诺。”  
罗维诺直接把酒瓶朝他砸过去。“滚开。”  
基尔伯特没有放手。  
“你为什么总爱多管闲事？你有什么立场？我怎么样跟你他妈有什么关系？”  
“我喜欢你。”  
“我知道你喜欢我。”罗维诺看着他笑出来了，“我当然知道你喜欢我，我可是意大利人，我怎么会不知道？！但是这不是理由。”  
他想甩开基尔伯特，但是钳制岿然不动。  
“你难道是嫉妒？嫉妒我对安东尼奥念念不忘？嫉妒我和女孩子跳舞？”他走近基尔伯特，鼻尖几乎碰上鼻尖，“我喜欢漂亮的女孩子。但是你既不是女孩子，长得也不漂亮。”  
基尔伯特猩红色的眸子开始闪动带着怒意，他狠狠的把罗维诺推到墙上，不管对方发出如何的痛呼，他吻了上去，几乎没有仁慈之心。  
他讨厌这样的罗维诺。对他置若罔闻的罗维诺。他说的一点也没错，这是嫉妒，强烈的妒火炙烤他的骨骼。  
“罗维诺，你真是一个混蛋。比安东尼奥更蠢的混蛋。安东尼奥蠢是他丢下了你将你变成这样，而你则是违背...”  
然后罗维诺狠狠的一拳打在基尔伯特脸上。  
“你他妈不！许！说！安东尼奥！”  
看着罗维诺扭曲的面孔他突然笑出来，然后鼻子又狠狠的被揍了一拳，基尔伯特几乎感受到了鼻梁骨断裂般的疼痛。然后他们相互撕打起来，相互辱骂，基尔伯特愤怒的把罗维诺推到墙上，罗维诺踢了他好几脚，然后把他推开，并且朝他比了一个中指，基尔伯特擦着鼻血，看着他往外走了。  
在接下来的一个星期里基尔伯特没见过罗维诺，也不乐意跟费里西安诺来他家里。不过听费里西安诺说他的状态好多了，虽然还是不怎么讲话，但是比起前几天精神要好一点了。  
基尔伯特再次见到罗维诺是在两个月后的瓦尔加斯兄弟生日会上。春天慢慢的来临，他跟着路德维希早早的就来到他们家里。开门的是费里西安诺，他今天异常的高兴，把他们请进去。基尔伯特却没看见罗维诺。  
“哥哥还在睡觉哦。”费里西安诺说。  
基尔伯特坐在大厅，路德维希和费里西安诺又去了厨房。然后听到下楼的脚步声，他看见罗维诺半裸着上身睡眼惺忪的刚从床上爬起来的模样。  
“早安。”基尔伯特说。  
罗维诺看着他，什么也没说。他倒了一杯水，喝了半杯就上楼了。费里西安诺邀请的一大堆朋友也前前后后的到来，基尔伯特坐在沙发上和弗朗西斯聊着天，才看见罗维诺下楼，他穿着一件居家T恤，头发乱糟糟的，脸色不太好。基尔伯特猜他是被吵醒了。  
费里西安诺看见罗维诺就把他抱住，然后开始说,“哥哥生日快乐”“哥哥给我准备生日礼物了嘛”等等。  
当客人都走光了时，费里西安诺和路德维希也准备去过个二人世界什么的。于是只剩下基尔伯特和罗维诺。罗维诺把基尔伯特送到门口，慢慢的打了个哈欠。基尔伯特这时才从口袋里掏出一个盒子递过去，“生日快乐。”  
罗维诺接过去。并没有拆开，他歪着头问基尔伯特，“你的鼻子怎么样了？”  
之前罗维诺结结实实的两拳打在他脸上，他几乎痛了一个星期。  
“现在好了。”基尔伯特说。  
罗维诺笑了一下，然后说一句再见，打算关门。基尔伯特立刻撑住门，对他说，“晚安。”  
罗维诺点点头。  
之后的周末，罗维诺会跟费里西安诺来贝什米特家里了。日子好像返回了去年的十一月一样。他们打游戏，聊着安东尼奥的蠢事，仿佛他是还远在中/东的记者。对比以前，罗维诺的话少了些，不再像以前那么爱找路德维希的茬了。有时候基尔伯特会叫上罗维诺去酒吧喝酒，然后他们就继续喝得烂醉如泥。  
日子也就这么过吧。  
八月份的时候，贝什米特家里糟了一场不大不小的火灾，路德维希没有大碍，基尔伯特手臂轻微的烧伤了。医生给他涂上厚厚的烫伤药，用纱布仔细的包起来，夏日的炎热里，那种烫伤的灼热感痛得让人心慌。  
他刚从医院出来，就看到了罗维诺从远处跑过来，脸上带着少见的焦急，眼睛红红的几乎要哭出来，而费里西安诺被远远地甩在了后面。  
罗维诺看见基尔伯特完整无缺的站在医院门口的时候，他似乎松了一口气，然后问他，“我听费里说你们家着火了！伤的严重吗？怎么就起火了啊混蛋！”  
基尔伯特看着罗维诺由于奔跑有点发红的脸颊，额头上还挂着汗珠，轻微的喘息声，他抬起可以动的那只手，轻轻的把他额头上的头发理在一边，“你在关心我么？”  
罗维诺突然脸红了，他往后退了一步，不说话。  
基尔伯特看着他，远远地还听见费里西安诺在后面喊，“哥哥别跑那么快啊...”  
基尔伯特轻轻的执起罗维诺的手，轻轻的吻了他的手，“你关心我，我很高兴。”  
基尔伯特看见罗维诺的脸迅速红了，但是没有甩开他的手。直到费里西安诺快接近时才意识到抽回自己的手。费里西安诺走近了对他们两个笑了，然后才抓着基尔伯特问他的伤势。  
那天晚上，由于基尔伯特的房间没法住人了，于是就去了瓦尔加斯家里借住。基尔伯特看着陌生的天花板没有睡意，况且，手臂的烧灼感让他一直不舒服。  
他打开房门想出去倒杯水喝，路过罗维诺的房间时却发现里面还开着灯，他忍不住推门进去。却看见了罗维诺窝在被子里，空调温度极低。他蜷缩在一堆，露出了曲卷的呆毛。基尔伯特看着沉睡着，脸颊还有点微红。嘴里不知道在念叨着什么。他凑近了听了好一阵子，才听懂了一句。  
“放开费里西安诺，你这个土豆混蛋，还有那个普/鲁/士混蛋！给我站住！”  
基尔伯特突然笑了，然后凑上去对着熟睡的罗维诺轻轻的说，“可不要跟丢了哦。”  
然后给他调高了空调温度，关上了灯。  
Fin  
2017/02/14


End file.
